


Please, don't leave me again

by orphan_account



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 Season 3, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eddie Begins coda, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie was alive, Buck knew that much. He knew that he got himself out of 50 feet of mud and water and that even though he collapsed in his arms from exhaustion, he was fine. In the hospital. Sleeping peacefully in the bed in front of him. Buck knew all that, but the restlessness in his chest wouldn’t let him calm down. He almost lost Eddie and he was trying hard not to dwell on what would have happened to him if he actually had.orBuck was left pretty shaken up after almost losing Eddie and he's overwhelemed by those feeling, that leads up to a little angst and to finally getting together
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	Please, don't leave me again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic and my first coda so, i hope you don'y hate it (:

Eddie was alive, Buck knew that much. He knew that he got himself out of 50 feet of mud and water and that even though he collapsed in his arms from exhaustion, he was fine. In the hospital. Sleeping peacefully in the bed in front of him. Buck knew all that, but the restlessness in his chest wouldn’t let him calm down. He almost lost Eddie and he was trying hard not to dwell on what would have happened to him if he actually had.

He sat on the uncomfortable plastic chair, facing Eddie’s body but his eyes unfocused. His head was hurting and he tried to process all the emotions that broke into him when he thought the worst possible scenario had happened.

“Hey, Buckaroo.” Hen and Chimney came into the hospital room and Buck looks at them, eyes wide and tired. They look at each other and Chimney sighs, walking up to Buck and putting a grounding hand on his shoulder. 

“Hen and I are here to stay with Eddie while you go take a shower and get something to eat.” Buck frowns and begins to shake his head when Hen gives him a serious look. 

“Buck, you’ve been here since last night, still in your dirty clothes. Bobby said that if you don’t at least eat something, he and Athena will come and make you do it.” Buck sighed and turned his eyes to Eddie again.

“Don’t worry, we'll stay with him and we’ll call you if anything happens.” Chimney reassures him and he gets up slowly, eyes refusing to look away from the sleeping man.

“Besides, he’s okay. He’s just sleeping everything off.” Hen pats him on the shoulder as he walks to the door, head bowed. 

-

Eddie groans as he moves on the bed, every part of his body hurting. Flashes of what happened the night before make their way back, making his eyes snap open and sit up harshly. He winces when he feels the burn in his muscles. 

“Hey, Eddie. Eddie, you’re okay. You’re at the hospital now.” He hears a voice telling him and he sees that it’s Hen who’s talking. Standing up quickly, she put her hand on his shoulder to keep him in place. “Don’t move too much.” He orders him calmly and he nods, lying back down on the bed. 

“You gave us a real scare there, buddie.” Chimney speaks as he stands beside Hen, arms crossed and the relief of seeing his friend awake clear in his face. 

“Yeah, sorry. Getting trapped by forty feet of mud wasn’t part of the plan.” He jokes, looking around the room and frowning slightly. Hen notices the question in his expression and smiles softly. 

“He’s been here since we brought you in.” She tells him and when he gives her a confused look Chimney snorts behind Hen, earning a glare from her.

“Buck just left to go shower and change. He was still wearing his dirty uniform.” He clarifies. “He never left your side until we threatened him with Bobby and Athena .” Hen nods smiling softly at him and Eddie’s eyes soften, a smile, barely visible, appears on his face.

“He’s still overwhelmed about what happened and he hasn’t been talking so you might get the hit of that blow later.” Hen tells him with a sympathetic look and Chimney laugh quietly. 

“Yeah, probably.” He answers sincerely and passes a hand over his face, closing his eyes. 

He hears someone open the door and then just silence. He opens his eyes and sees Buck, frozen in place and looking at him with wide eyes. Chimney and Hen exchange a look and get up from the chairs, slowly walking to the door. 

“We’ll be in the waiting room if you need us.” Hen lets them know and then they’re gone. 

Buck doesn’t speak, he just walks to the chair, head down and tension coming off him in waves. Eddie bites his lip, he knows that was just the calm before the storm. 

“Are you okay?” He asks quietly, not wanting to disturb Buck even more. That doesn’t seem to work because Buck’s head snaps up and he glares at Eddie, a mix of anger and pain dancing in his eyes, making Eddie swallow hard. 

“Am I okay?” He mimics and huffs, jaw clenched and eyes glued to a spot beside Eddie’s bed. “I should be asking you that.”

“I’m sorry.” Eddie breathes out suddenly and Buck looks up at him. His blue eyes filling with tears, his lips trembling with the intensity of all the emotions that are trying to stay trapped inside. 

“Eddie...I was so scared.” Buck whispers and when Eddie opens his arms for him, he jumps from his seat and collapses in them, a sob escaping him. He rests his head pressed tight against Eddie’s neck and Eddie holds him as close as he can, one hand rubbing Buck’s back and the other one firm against his neck. “Please, don’t leave me again.” Buck quavered, hands tightening against Eddie’s waist. 

“I never did. I was fighting hard to get back to you and Chris.” Eddie exhales and closes his eyes, hands now fists on Buck’s shirt. 

“I would have dug my way to you if i had to. I couldn’t…I-I was so scared, Eddie.” Buck’s voice faded into a whisper and Eddie pulled back, hands now on Buck’s face, holding him so he could look at his eyes. 

“I’m here. We’re okay.” Eddie reassures him and Buck places both hands on Eddie’s chest as a grounding motion and nods. Buck closes his eyes, focusing on his hands on Eddie’s chest, feeling his heart beating steady. 

“You’re here. You’re okay.” He repeats and he feels more calm now. He opens his eyes and smiles, pressing his forehead against Eddie’s who can’t help himself and smiles back. They’re crossing invisible boundaries that they never dared to step on before but giving the circumstances it might be the best time to just let go and do it. 

Eddie pulls apart, just enough to see Buck’s face. 

He watches as Buck looks back in curiosity, with those eyes so blue that it seems like the sky is trapped inside them, deep and full of life and now a little pink and puffy from crying; he looks at his mouth, the corners of his lip slid upwards in a soft smile; and then he looks at his expression, a glimpse of fear still visible but almost gone and replaced by hope and adoration and Eddie can’t help but lean in, capturing Buck’s lips with his own on a tender kiss.

They slowly break apart and stare at each other, big grins on their faces. Buck lets out a breath and looks down in disbelief and Eddie laughs softly.

“I love you.” Buck breathes out, carefully waiting for Eddie’s reaction. Eddie kisses him again, slow and gentle, pouring all his love for this man into one kiss.

“I love you too.” He whispers and the smile that brightens Buck’s face then is something he wants to see everyday for the rest of his life. 

Eddie bring Buck in for one more hug before and lets him go.

“I’m about to be discharged. How about we go grab something to eat and then we can pick up Chris from school and have a quiet night in, filled with kisses,” He says and gives one quick kiss to the corner of Buck’s mouth, earning a soft smile from the younger man. “and food and probably homework.” He smiles as Buck chuckles. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Buck answers and kisses his forehead just as Chim and Hen are entering the room. Both raise their eyebrows in surprise and they just smile at them, thinking that at least something good came out of all that mess.


End file.
